


Prisoner of Love

by RoyHarperasArsenal



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Barry, Bottom Leonard Snart, Hurt Barry, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Men Crying, Time Travel, TimeShip, Top Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyHarperasArsenal/pseuds/RoyHarperasArsenal
Summary: Leonard lives, but he's caught.Mick does everything to save him and needs Barry's help. But Barry is also caught.Love arises at all three.But how does Mick get to his Sweethearts?





	1. Barry is gone

**Author's Note:**

> Here it Comes. 
> 
> I really wanted to write a Legends of Flash ff. Here it is. Hope you like it and I'm sorry that my English is not so good.

Leonards last words.. "I've got no strings on me!!" Before the oculus burned in fire. 

Mick couldn't believe it when the whole vanishing point exploded and in the middle of it his partner. His best friend.  
"How could you allow that??" He shouted at Sara, who had pushed him out, at Leonard's wish.  
"Mick I ... it was his wish. He wanted you to live on ... He wanted him to do a good job here and now. He did not want that ...."  
"No matter what he wanted, we'll go back and get him out of there !!!"  
"But....".  
Again the blonde was interrupted, but only by a desperate grumble of heatwave.  
"You will not help me? Then I help myself. I'll save Lenny. Nobody has earned it for Rip to die. No one and especially not Lenny and not this way."  
Heatwave turned away and disappeared in the aisles of the waverider. Captain lance looked after him sadly and desperately before she leaned on the board computer and sighed loudly.  
Something in his mind said to rory that Leonard had planned this action. It was planned to sacrifice his life.  
He thought of the last night with Captain cold. In his room. Together.

~~~  
"Mick .... ", Leonard whispered as he entered the room of the larger one. He just grumbled and looked into his partner's eyes.  
"What do you want so late? " In the eyes of Captain Colds you could see a light touch of fear and grief.  
"What's going on? Lenny? "Mick sat up and pointed to his bed. He wanted Leonard to sit down.  
"Mick...I have a request to you.."cold coldly smiled and pulled out his parker.  
"And that is what?"  
Then Leonard loosened his belt.  
"We are partners ... for over 30 years. We know each other almost by heart, even when we had our difficult times." Mick raised an eyebrow and watched the slightly smaller one, until he saw him in the icy, sad eyes.  
"What are you going to do? " But Leonard suddenly grinned.  
" Lenny tomorrow is a hard day for us. Tomorrow we reach the vanishing point. There will be no more. "  
"Yes, and it can be fatal. "But Captain cold still smiled as he took off his shirt and only clad in his pants before the older one.  
"Lenny? "still puzzled and bewildered by his partner, Heatwave noticed how something was stirring in his pants.  
"Fuck me as if it were your last day on earth.", Leonard ordered and knelt over Mick.  
He put his hands on his shoulders and looked him deeply in the eye.  
Mick rory didn't need an extra invitation and drove with his big hands over lens body down to his ass, where he drove directly under the still existing pants and tear it down with a jerk. Then he pushed Len down so he landed on his back on his bed. Lennys heart beat wild and his breathing got heavier. Heatwave leaned over him.  
"You don't have to ask me twice. Are you sure?"  
" Was I ever unsure when I wanted something?", snart said with a serious expression and stroke with an ice-cold finger over Mick's chest.  
He grinned.  
"As you wish, open your mouth!"  
Now the older man gave the tone and Len followed.  
He opened his mouth for Mick's fingers, which he was supposed to lick, and soon Mick introduced them to Snart to prepare him.  
Leonard groaned and held his hand to his mouth. Mick didn't like this, he held both hands of the smaller one with his free hand.  
"I want to hear you scream, "he said, with a diabolic grin.  
~~~~~

"...ck!!! MICK!!!"  
Heatwave was torn from his thoughts when Ray Palmer was standing in front of him.  
"I'm really sorry about Leonards death. He was such a good friend for us. "  
But the only thing Palmer got back was a fist in his face.  
"Hold your stupid mouth, Haircut. Lenny was a friend to me. The best. But certainly not yours. "  
Then Mick disappeared in the jump ship with which he traveled to central city in 2017.

"Where is Mick? "Sarah bellowed, who had already noticed the lack of the jumpships.  
"No idea. He squats in his room or something, "jax shook his shoulders.  
"Not at all! "The captain muttered, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
"Do you mean Mr Rory has run? But where would he want so alone? "  
"Excellent question Dr Stein. I know where he wants to go. "Rip came in, leaning his hands on his hips. "I found an unconscious Mr. Palmer, right in front of the terminal to the disappeared jump ship. Gideon. Tell us what Mr Rory is up to. "  
Then the AI reported.  
"Yes Mr Hunter. Mr rory has flown with the jump ship to central city. In the year 2017. He is on the way to S.T.A.R. Labs. "  
Sara sighed again.  
"He wants to ask Barry for help. Because he wants to save Leonard. "  
Jax jumped up from his chair.  
"What? He asks barry? why don't we?"  
"Because that doesn't work! Don't you know what paradoxes this could bring?The Flash will not help him because he has almost destroyed the timeline. You know what happened with Cisco's brother or with diggles daughter!", Captain Lance turned to this, drawing desperately through her blond hair.  
Something oppressed the half of Firestorm sat down again and silent.  
"Then we should follow him. We all know Mick. He would probably kidnap Flash and blackmail to get to his goal.", Kandra said, keeping her arms crossed.  
"Kendra is right, we must get to him before he is doing something stupid. Gideon. How long is Mick gone?"  
The AI replied: "He's been gone for an hour."

"What do you mean with Flash is no longer there? Is he dead?", Mick yelled at the crying Iris.  
"No... he .. He is gone."  
"I know now. but where is he ??"  
"He took Savitar's place in the Speedforce. He is now the prisoner there. "Wally interfered. He also cried about the Situation.  
"And you expect me to understand that now? get him back !!" Mick got angry. He thought everyone was kidding him.  
"That's impossible. Only he can free himself from there.", Cisco replied. "as much as we know from the Speedforce, it's not enough to save him.", he tried to explain.  
"So I have to go travel back in time to save Flash, so I can save my partner?"  
Team Flash looked at Mick with wide eyes.  
"Save your partner? Something wrong with Snart?", Cisco asked.  
"Everything is wrong right now. Leonard Snart is dead. He has sacrificed his life to save us others. Thanks to Barry, his head was so twisted that he thought he has to play a hero."  
Cisco and the others swallowed. They had not expected anything like that.  
"As it appears, the situation appears futile. We can not do anything for Barry. And thus nothing for Snart." The voice of Sara lance appears.  
Mick turned around to face her.  
"So we just sit here and wait for Barry to return with own strength?? What when he is never coming back ? What is when he is not even thinking about to break out??"  
Everyone else looked down. Some sighed heavily.

"We're so sorry Mick."


	2. The Speedforce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has a normal Life, till he met Snart.  
> He reminded him, that they were caught in the Speedforce and his mother died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Little bit longer.  
> A Little bit more SMUT.  
> A Little bit more Lovey Dovey XDD

The wind howled and the windows rattled. It was Barry's home. He stood there as if he was rooted.  
"What are you looking at so shocked Barr. I've cooked your favorite food." His mother. Yes, his mother stood by the dining table and straightened the cutlery.  
"It is time that he learns to cook for himself.", he heard his Father laugh.  
"Maybe he should find his own apartment."  
"Mom....Dad..."  
"What's wrong Barry?  
As hypnotized, Barry's body moved by itself and took his mother in a hug. Then his father.  
"I missed you so much."  
"But we were not gone."  
Nora raised an eyebrow in astonishment and looked at her husband. Just as confused was Henry, who gently wrapped his arms around his son.  
"Come on Barry we eat something. Then you'll feel better. ", Henry stroked Barry's shoulder and pointed to the dinner at the table.  
"Is really everything okay? "His mother looked at him worried and sat down opposite him at the table.  
"Yes, sure. Everything is all right. ", The Speedstar smiled and sat down grinning to his parents.

It felt as if weeks had passed since his Way took him to S.T.A.R Labs. The building was empty, but Barry knew exactly, something was wrong.  
"Hello? ", he called into the empty room, but there was no answer. " Is there no one here? " he grew louder.  
Then he entered the main room and memories flickered. When he saw the stand for the flash suit, he remembered it.  
"You're in the Speedforce Scarlet." The force in Barry awoke to new life and he turned around quickly.  
"Snart! "He looked at the old master thrown.  
"Snart ...." he mimicked the hero and crossed his arms. "Had a comfortable, nice life out there? ", Len grinned leaning against the wall next to him.  
"But how...."  
"Do not ask me, I have no idea how I came here, I was just in the Oculus when it exploded and then I woke up here in S.T.A.R Labs. And what are you doing here?" Lenny raised an eyebrow and studied the hero in Front of him.  
" I sacrificed myself, since after Savitar's death there was no prisoner in the Speedforce.... just wait a Minute. What do you mean by exploded??"  
"Welcome to the club of sacrificing heroes and legends.", Snart clapped his hands and then folded them again in front of his chest.  
"And Scarlet ... "Leonard paused and raised a hand to point it at Flash. "Do not ask me to understand what you told me, why you're here. "  
Barry sighed softly, then massaged his temples.  
"I don't even understand why you are here.."

Leonard and Barry, sat together at the table, which in the normal world, served as a monitoring desk for Vibe and Dr. Snow. Captain Cold had his feet up and his hands folded, lying on his lap.  
Flash, on the other hand, made a huge head about what was going on here, how they had gotten into this situation, and twisted nervously with the chair.  
"Scarlet, please!" Snart said, starting to massage his temples. "That doesn't make my situation any better. You can go back to your parents and lead a beautiful life without thinking about what your fiancée will do without you or your father Joe. Just don't mind what the people who really loves you,do without you. Is not important, as long as the speedforce pretends, your parents would be here and .. "  
He was interrupted when Barry got up.  
"It's clear, you want to tell me in your evil way that we are not from here."  
"Barry Allen!" The bad guy stood up and pointed to the red with a finger until he tapped his chest.  
"Don't you think the Speedforce has tried to show me a nice life here, then destroy it again? I saw my mother, my sister and my father, who was not in prison. The Speedforce shows you something beautiful to destroy it right away. No! To destroy you! Now go to your parents and see how everything changes. I have immediately understood that this can't be."  
Barry looked at Snart with wide eyes, as he disappeared to the door.  
"I'll show you what the Speedforce really do. What the true thing is, about this place. If I did get it right, Savitar was the prisoner here and wanted to get out of here to destroy your life. So something bad has happened to him. I don't think you can lead a simple life here without something terrible happening."  
Barry sighed and followed Snart to his parents' house.  
"What's going to happen?" He asked, running to the front door. "My mother died when I was 11. This is where I grew up with them, so it can not be ..."  
The hero pondered and thought about how Wally was going when he was caught in the Speedforce. He saw his mother die again and again.  
"Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, you're so naive, how does Speedforce want to destroy your life?" Leonard shook his shoulders and buried his hands in the pockets of his parka. The younger one slowly opened the door and they entered the still quiet house. But then something happened that Barry never wanted to see again.  
"No .... Nooooo" Barry couldn't believe his eyes. The yellow flashes. They were back. "Please..."  
"Barry!" Snart grabbed the younger one by the shoulders and turned him towards him.  
"Look into my Eyes, Barry, let's go upstairs, show me your room, for example, show me where you lived." With a quiet voice, Leonard led Barry to the stairs.  
He carefully placed his hands on the cheeks of the younger one, and ran cautiously back up the stairs.  
"Barry, look at me. That's what I've been trying to tell you." Snart tried to pull the attention of the hero, who tried again to look at his mother in the living room.  
"Look me in the eyes Barry."  
Flash looked into his icy eyes and swallowed.  
"Show me your room, show me what you like."  
Barry led them into his old nursery and stood as if petrified.  
"My mom ... She dies, I can save her."  
Again Leonard put his narrow long fingers in Barry's face and led him to the bed on which he sat him.  
"Remember something beautiful, Barry. Think of Iris, Joe, Cisco, and Caitlin, think of the beautiful life you have right now."  
Barry startet to cry. Snart knelt before him, still his hands gently on the cheeks of the younger.  
"Why are you so nice to me ...."  
"I'm not nice, I just can not bear to see a happy person so sad, you remind me of Lisa.", Leonard breathed softly, stood up and sat then sighing next to Barry on the bed.  
In the lower floor they could hear the clanking and screaming and Barry was about to jump up as Leonard put his hands in Barrys face again.  
"Calm down Scarlet, look at me."  
Barry looked again in the icy eyes. His heart began to beat so loud that he thought it would be heard throughout the room.  
For a while the two looked deeply into the eyes. They were as close as never before.  
Just as a tear left Barry's eye, Leonard came closer to him.  
Then he came closer, until their lips finally touched. Barry's heart was racing, his feelings were crazy. He didn't know what happened to him, nor did Snart know anything about the situation.  
He breathed a soft kiss on the lips of the younger one, and when he was about to move away again, Barry reached for his head and gave him a rather desperate but passionate kiss.  
"I ... I'm sorry!" Barry shrank and scratched his head. "That should not be so .. I mean .."  
"Barry, it's okay, it's not as if these were our first kisses."  
Snart took off his shoes and leaned back against the bed. Then he gazed at the hero, who was staring at the ground with a very heavy head.  
"Come here," Leonard said coolly, and Barry raised his head to look at him.  
Barry looked at the older man and slid a little bit closer to Snart's direction.  
He swallowed and buried his hands between his legs when he was about to look back to the ground. Leonard sighed a little annoyed, leaned forward and pulled Barry to himself.  
"I said come here!"  
And again their eyes met.  
Barry's deep brown eyes sank in the ice blue almost gray of the man who was actually his enemy. Again their lips met and this time passionately. The desire grew in both of them and Barry pressed against the slightly smaller one until they lay on each other on the bed.  
"What are we doing here?" Barry breathed.  
His feelings were crazy. Despair and grief drove him to something he could not explain.  
"I don't know, but it promises to be good!" Snart grinned and pulled Flash back into a kiss.

Now they were lying together when Snart began to open Barry's shirt and caress his body.  
He was narrow, but still muscular. The younger's skin was soft and warm.  
Barry gently stroked Leonard's face, breathed into the kiss, and drove his hand over Leonard's neck to his sweater.  
No one knew what was hidden underneath. Barry knew about Snart's father and he knew he was not good to him.  
He broke the kiss and went back a little.  
Now he was at the height of Leonard's belly and pushed the sweater up.  
He heard Snart's breath become stiffer and heavier.  
When he looked at him, he saw the man below him, his eyes closed and an arm over his face.  
Then he looked at the older man's body and swallowed loudly.  
He had pushed the sweater up to the top and thus had blown the scars on the white skin.  
Barry looked at Leonard and gently stroked Leonard's belly. He gasped softly.

Barry did not know exactly why but he began to lick the body of Leonard. He thought he might like it. Leonard moaned softly and laid his hand on Barry's head.  
The hearts of the two beat loudly and they dimmed everything else around them.  
"Come up," snapped Snart and Barry followed to get involved again in a kiss.  
Their hands glided over each other's bodies, and Snart's hand landed on Barry's trousers, which he was now trying to open.  
Now both were naked, they kissed and Leonard massaged Barry's limb.  
He groaned and stroked over Lens hips, then to wander to his butt.  
"Did something like that ever happen in your life?" Lenny asked with an excited voice.  
"I've had .. .Sex if you mean that." Barry blushed and Len began to laugh.  
"No, you idiot, I mean if you've ever done this with a man!"  
Barry was even redder and swallowed nervously.  
"No I have not!"  
"Then I'll show it to you." Snart smiled, grabbed the younger one, turned around and threw the younger under him on the bed.  
Frightened, Flash grabbed the older man's shoulders and looked at him with wide eyes.  
Snart licked over Barry's neck and ran his hands over his body until he reached the butt.  
Then he drew back his hand and stretched two fingers into Barry's face.

"Open your mouth," he ordered, and Mick came into his mind.  
Just like him, Snart lets Barry suck his fingers and introduced the wet fingers into Barry.  
He groaned and his red head leaned backwards.  
Carefully Len moved his hand and prepared the hero before pulling out and pressing his stiff cock lightly against Barry's ass.  
Barry swallowed and his breath grew faster. He put his arm over his eyes and groaned with pleasure.  
While Snart was preparing him, Barry had massaged his limb and tried to do well to Len.  
Then he entered into him.  
"It ... will only hurt for a moment." Snart panted and Barry's eyes widened.  
"Ahh .. Au .." he groaned and clawed with one hand in Leonard's neck.  
Biting and groaning, Len fell to Barry and moved a little faster in him.  
Barry held one hand on the pillow, the other lying on Snart's neck. He tryed not to scream.  
After a time, the pain passed and it began to feel good.  
Groaned and lustful sighs filled the room as Snart moved quickly into Barry. They blinded everything where they were, what was happening, and any sounds except their own.  
After a while, Snart groaned loudly and came inside Barry, who moaned loudy and whispered softly.  
"I'm sorry ..." Snart moaned as he pulled him out and dropped onto Barry's narrow bed.  
"Is ... okay ..." the Brunette gasped, trying to calm down.  
He sat up, grimaced, and stood up. It didn't hurt, it was only unfamiliar to him.  
Then he went to the next bathroom.  
In the corridor it was quiet. From below, nothing was heard.  
He went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. Sighing, he let water run and made himself a little fresh before he started cleaning himself.  
When he came back to the room, Leonard was still lying naked on the bed, his legs folded, his hands folded on his chest.  
"It was not enough for you," Len grinned, looking down at the younger one.  
Barry's limb was still stiff and ready. He swallowed and ran red again.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, crossing his arms nervously in front of his chest.  
"You do not need to be sorry, I'll help you get rid of that."  
Leonard pointed to the bed and waved Barry to himself.  
He swallowed softly and came closer to sit down.  
Len got up and knelt before the younger one and reached for his limb to massage him.  
Barry did not know what happened when the older man suddenly took it in his mouth and began to suck and lick.  
When he took him as far as he could, Barry groaned and put his hands on Lens's back.  
"Stop ...come... up here!" He groaned, placing a hand beside him on the bed.  
Lenny licked his cock once more, then wiped his hand over his mouth before he looked at Barry with a questioning look.  
"What is?"  
"I ... um ..." The brunette didn't know exactly how to describe it. He wanted to know how it feels to be up, to satisfy someone as Leonard had done with him.  
Again, Len had to laugh, got up and sat on Barry's lap, his legs beside Barry's and his hands on his shoulders.  
"Then try it," he smiled. "Nothing can be worse than Mick .." he murmured softly and kissed Flash.  
Barry raised an eyebrow, but ignored what Len had said and returned the kiss.  
Then he took his own fingers in his mouth to light them, then prepare Len. Very carefully, he pushed in and slowly moved his hand and his fingers gently slid apart as Len had done before. Snart, at that moment, clung to Barry's shoulders and panted.  
"Okay," Snart groaned, brushing his hand through Barry's full hair.  
Right then, Barry pulled out his fingers and threw Len on the bed. He pushed in again and added a finger. He was a bit afraid he could do something wrong.  
"That's enough Scarlet, do it." Snart breathed into Barry's ear and ran his hand over the body of the younger man to his limb, leading him to his ass.  
"You wanted, so do it," he gasped.  
Barry swallowed and looked down at his limb and lens butt, which seemed to be waiting for it.  
Then he pressed him against the ass of the older man and penetrated the top.  
Even then Snart groaned easily.  
This excited Barry even more, and he penetrated wholly into Len, who groaned aloud.  
Slowly the hero began to move. He felt how tight and warm it was, and wondered if Len had felt this with him. He also wondered if it was ever so beautiful with Iris as he now found it.  
It not last long, as Barry moved fast in Leonard and cameIt felt wonderful, and he pushed another two times before pulling it out.  
The man below him groaned and then sighed contentedly.  
"You're good, Scarlet, not bad for your first time with a guy," Len grinned and sat down under Barry, leaning against him and kissing him again with full passion.

After the two had showered, they went to bed and looked at each other. Len looked at Barry with his cool look, but something was different. Barry lay on his side and looked at the older man.  
"Thank you ..." he murmured as his eyes slowly closed. Len laughed softly and lay down on his back, his hands folded on his belly.  
"Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet," he said, before he grabbed the blanket and covered himself and Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued


End file.
